Choas for the Innocent
by Lady Blue Eyes 1
Summary: It now begins. Serena you could of gained a great friend, but instead you have gained an even greater enemy! An innocent girl holds a dark secret, with a power she can't control and a master that could kill her with a wave of his hand.
1. Jade, the innocent Yeah right!

To be perfectly honest, I don't even know why I'm writing this. I went off Sailor Moon, I don't know how many years ago. But anyways, I was bored and watched an episode and got this idea. Don't judge the fan fiction to quickly, I promise it's worth reading. 

  
  


I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything related to it. This fan fiction plot and original characters are owned by me. Thank you, now here's my Sailor Moon fiction! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Serena sighed as she trudged unhappily along to school. "Stupid Luna." she muttered. "Making me come to school, stupid math test, stupid school." She grumbled to herself and turned the final corner to the school. 

"Hey Serena!" called Ami, who was waiting with Lita underneath a cherry blossom tree. 

Lita smiled and waved. "I'm surprised you're not running late!" 

"Ha-ha." Serena grumbled. 

"What's the matter with you?" asked a voice. 

They all turned. "Hi Mina."

Mina grinned. "So, why are you so grumpy?" 

"Math test." Lita and Serena replied. 

"I quite enjoy mathematic exams." Ami said. 

"That's because you're good at it." Serena sighed.

"Well come on." Lita called. "We don't want to be late." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Serena plopped down on her chair and sighed. 

Ami took her seat beside her. "Oh will you relax Serena." She smiled, straightening her books, "It will be easy." 

"Says you." Serena moaned. 

Lita laughed from behind Ami. 

Suddenly their teacher walked in. "Hello everyone." 

No body replied, they knew what was coming. 

"Now, I know you were looking forward to your math test today." she paused to hear everyone but Ami groan. "But, I think we will have to wait for it." 

Serena sighed in relief. 

"Why?" Ami asked. 

"We have a new student in our class today, so we'll wait until Monday." the teacher replied. 

Mina sighed. "Great, two more days to study." 

"So I'll expect good marks on everyone's test, because I'm giving you extra time." She shot a look at Serena. "Right?" 

"Right." everyone groaned. 

The teacher continued. "Now, I'd like you all to meet Jade Blair." She motioned to the door and a girl walked in. 

A tall girl with a curtain of platinum blonde waving behind her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were like sapphires. She smiled cheerily at them. "Hello." 

Almost automatically, all of the boys' eyes were stuck to her. 

"Hi." everyone welcomed. 

Serena's eyes narrowed. 'She might be a new threat................... TO DARREN!" She crossed her arms and stared at her darkly as she walked to her seat. 

As she glided beside Mina's desk, Mina said. "Thanks, you got us out of a math test." 

Jade smiled again, showing her pearly white teeth. 

"Stupid perfect girl." Serena hissed quietly. 

Ami shot a disapproving look at Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Serena was still grumbling when the four friends went to see Rei at the temple. 

Rei leaned on her broom and asked. "What's wrong with you Serena?" 

The blonde girl didn't reply, 

Mina answered for her. "There's a new girl at our school." she said. "Serena doesn't like here because everyone says she's perfect." 

"And a new threat for Darren." Serena said. "She'd better not try and steal him from me." 

"From you?" Rei asked. "Excuse me Serena, but Darren doesn't have time for a meat-ball-haired girl like you. He likes girls with dignity, like me."

"YOU!" Serena shouted. "You don't deserve somebody like Darren!" 

"WHAT?" Rei screamed back, clenching her fists. 

Ami put herself between the steaming girls. "Please, will you two relax? We came here to visit Rei, not start a fight over Darren." 

The girls crossed their arms and turned away from each other, fuming. 

Lita laughed. "Oh come on." 

"Serena, you have to relax." Mina said. "I'm sure Darren wouldn't- " 

"Shh." Serena hissed and nodded the entrance of the temple garden. 

The girl, dressed in a jean skirt and a pink blouse, walked in. 

"Look at her." Serena muttered. "Her and her perfect skin, her feather hair, I hate her." 

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Oh Serena." 

They pretended not to watch Jade seat herself underneath a tree and pull a book out of her purse. 

"Well it's nice to know that she like to read." Ami whispered. 

Serena was just getting red with anger. "I .... hate .... her." 

Suddenly a bird landed beside Jade, chirping with curiosity. She smiled and slowly pulled something else from her leather purse. Bird seed! She opened the little bag and poured some away from the bird. It chirped again and went right up to it. 

Serena growled. "What a Miss-Perfect!"

"She must be some sort of ex-hippie." Lita whispered. 

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, lot's of people feed birds here." 

Serena just kept grumbling and hissing under her breath about how much she hated Jade. 

Rei smiled. "Oh Serena. Anyways, come on." she motioned for them to follow. "We can have some tea." 

Everyone followed, leaving Jade alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jade's innocent eyes suddenly went coal black and looked to the girl's retreating backs. Suddenly, her ring with a moon began to glow. 'So these are the Sailor Scouts.' Jade thought. 'Well, I'll be sure to give them my calling card.' She grinned evilly and stood up. 

Jade extended a hand and whispered. 

* "Chaos and betrayal, death and pain. 

Your power, I will now gain. 

Send me blackness, malice and evil, 

grant me the staff - I have duties to fulfill!" *

A small black ball appeared in her palm and, glowing red, it transformed into a long staff with a star on the top and a sharp crystal on the bottom. 

A hissing laughed escaped her pale lips as a black circle appeared. The wind picked up and she began to glow. Jade emerged from the crackling light in a completely black Sailor-suit, the dress was tattered and the gloves were full of holes. 

"It now begins." she laughed. Suddenly it looked like there was ink coming from her scalp, flowing down and turning all of her hair black. "Serena, you could of gained a great friend, but instead you have gained an even greater enemy!" 

  
  



	2. Salior Choas

Hello! Thankies to the reviewer(s)! Here's chapter two, more of the actual plot will come out now. Anyways............. here it is! 

*I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related with it.* (Honestly, if I did, do you think I'd be doing THIS? NO! XP) 

Sorry for the wait, NOW CHAPTER TWO! ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
  


Jade slunk behind the window, hidden by a shadow. Trying to catch a bit of the other's conversation. 

"Well, I just don't like her!" Serena shouted. "She's just too perfect!"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know." 

They watched Serena get up and walk to the bathroom, screaming "Rei this tea is cursed!!" 

Rei shook her head. "She's just trying to get out of the conversation." 

Mina nodded. "Well, what do you expect?" 

"Nothing less." Lita said. 

Ami laughed. "Yes, but I think we should give that girl a chance." 

"Why?" Rei asked. 

"Because, for some reason I think she's lonely. We all know what it's like to move to a new school. I just think we should, well, you know, just make her feel welcome." Ami replied. 

"Well, I suppose. She kept all to herself today." Lita said. 

"Well, then she's not really trying to make friends then is she?" Mina put in. 

"I think she's just nervous." Ami said. 

Rei looked thoughtful. "But . . . what if she will be a threat to Darren?" She clenched a fist. "We can't let her near him or us!" 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
  


Jade's eyes narrowed. "Okay, now you done it." She smiled evilly. "I was just gonna kill Serena, but I think I get rid of all of you." 

  
  


Suddenly Jade crashed into the window. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" all of the other's exclaimed. 

"Hello." Jade cackled. 

They all stared in shock, unable to move, as Jade prepared to rid the world of them. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
  


Serena heard the crash and got up from the floor where she had be muttering to herself. "That the..." she whispered and looked out the door, and caught a glimpse of Jade. 

"Holy shit!" she hissed and went back into the bathroom. 

A few seconds later she emerged as Sailor Moon. 

"OKAY! STOP RIGHT THERE!!" she cried. 

Jade stopped twirling her staff and looked to Serena. Her eyes widened. "Sailor Moon?" 

"Yes." 

Jade released the other four girls from her invisible grip and walked up to her. "Well this is very interesting." 

"It's gonna get even more!" Rei cried. "Mars power!"

"Mercury power!" 

"Jupiter power!" 

"Venus power!" 

Jade whipped around. "Oh this is going to be fun." she said. "First Sailor Moon, I think." 

Serena readied herself for Jade's attack. 

Jade pointed her staff at Serena. "Obsidian star of -- " 

"MERCURY BUBBLES!" 

The entire room was filled a foggy substance. 

"What is this?" Jade yelled. 

"MARS FIRE BALLS!"

Jade screamed in agony. 

Finally, the bubbles cleared, showing Jade on the floor, trembling. "You . . . . will . . . pay . . . for . . . that . . . .Sailor . . . Scouts . . . ." She said jerkily. She shut her eyes and stood up. Extending her arms, her palms facing out. 

Everyone else went tense. 

"It's time I gave you the message. Killing you right now, would just take away all the fun we'll have sooner. But, that doesn't mean I can't really show you what I"m capable of!" Jade yelled. She brought her hands up over her head, slapping them together. As she brought them down, a giant purple bubble formed, crackling with black electricity. 

"This is bad!" Lita said. 

Jade's pitch black eyes turned to her. "Yes, it is isn' it?" Then she released the ball, and everyone was shrouded in darkness. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
  


When Serena woke up, she was in the hospital, luckily she had changed out of her Sailor Moon form when the attack hit her. She moaned in pain and looked to the bed beside her. 

Ami lay there, still unconscious, her breathing shallow. 

Serena guessed the other three girls were in another room. 

As Serena slowly sat up, she saw her mother by the window. "Mom?" she said weakly. 

Serena's mother ran to her bedside, her face wet with tears. "Oh Serena, I was so worried."

Serena winced. "Where's Ami's parents?" 

"They were on holiday that they won, remember? But they're taking the next flight home." Serena's mom answered, holding her daughters hands. "Don't you worry, everyone else is okay too. Mina's woke up and Rei's eyes flutter a while ago. They think she might almost be out of it. Not like we're looking forward to seeing her up." 

Serena was in shock. "WHY?" 

Serena's mother looked at the floor sadly. "Her grandfather was killed in the explosion and the temple is destroyed."

Serena gasped. "What?!" She looked at her mother. "No, her grandpa wasn't in the temple!" 

"Yes he was. He was taking nap up stairs." 

Serena didn't know what to say. She knew what had caused the explosion, but she asked anyways. "What made the explosion, mom?" 

"Um." Serena's mother thought for a moment. "They say it was gas." 

"Oh." Serena muttered, but she said nothing more. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was a big mistake, you know Jade." A shadowed figure said. 

The Sailor-Jade looked at the floor. "I know, Master Arkanis." She fidgeted awkwardly. "But, I got really mad." 

The figure shook his head. "Don't do it again." 

"I won't Master Arkanis." Jade replied. "Besides, I know who the Sailor Scouts are." She laughed. "They transformed right in front of me, and they don't know who I am. That gives me a major advantage." 

The figure nodded. "Fine." he said. "But if you do something like that again, you pay the consequences." 

Jade cringed. "Yes, Master Arkanis." 

Once Arkanis disappeared, Jade transformed back and passed out on the thick carpet of her apartment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
  


Serena's mother had left to call her father once Ami woke up. 

Ami was driven to tears by all of the sad news. "This is so wrong!" she cried. 

Serena sighed. "Who is she?" 

Ami shrugged then suddenly flinched. "Ow." 

"What's wrong, Ami?" 

Ami looked to Serena. "I don't know." She felt the back of her neck and turned it to Serena. "What on there, it feels like I was cut." 

Serena squinted to make out the tiny swirly letters. "It says "FOR"." 

Ami looked at her friend strangely. "Wait, let's see the back of yours." 

Serena lifted up her hair, for hr friend to see. "Well?" 

"It says "IS", Serena." Ami replied. 

"Okay, the electro-bubble, put words on our necks." Serena growled. "I'm gonna sue!" 

Ami shook her head. "NO, but she'll pay, whoever she is. For everything she's done." 

  
  



End file.
